The Flower Situation
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: Just what happened the night Leon had inturrupted the breeding of the two flowers that had become infauated with him?Well,I think it went a little something like this.Slight D/Leon,rated M for a distressing scene for Leon...Poor Leon, I do torture him so.


" What the _fuck_ is going on!" came the familiar bellow of a certain blonde.

" D!"

However, for once, D would not fault him for it. After all, he had just used the young man as a means to breed two of his prized flowers.

Though, to be fair, it was the detective's own fault, if he hadn't interfered in the first place, he would have never had to use the man.

" Yes, my dear detective, is there something you need?" he said in response as Leon stomped towards him, quickly noticing how the man was covered in pollen from head to toe. Now, if only it would take.

" What the heck just happened?!" Leon yelled, in his usual, loud and angry tone.

" I'm sure I do not know what you mean." D replied simply as he poured the tea he promised he would have for the detective.

He'd feel a bit bad about this entire situation if he did not at least have some tea ready for the detective.

" Those women! They BOTH just disappeared!" he yelled.

" Disappeared!!" he emphasized.

" Yes, I believe I heard you the first time." D replied, pulling out a chair at the table.

" Now, would you like some tea?" he asked in his usual, polite tone, not lifting his eyes to look at the young man.

Leon just looked at him, eyes clearly conveying the message that he really thought the man in front of him was insane now.

" Tea? Really D? I just told you that two woman just disappeared in a cloud of dust, and you're talking about tea?!" the strangest expression was on his face at that moment, and D had to repress the urge to chuckle, his detective's expressions were always so amusing.

" Pollen actually." D stated simply as the detective sat at the table, disbelief clearly written on his face as he sat almost bonelessly on his chair.

" What-is-WRONG with you!!!"

D sighed, and started drinking his own tea, paying close attention to the form in front of him.

There! He could see it!

The pollen had taken root inside of the detective's skin, mixing and forming just under the surface.

This would be a rather distressing experience for the detective, and, to his own surprise, he was actually feeling bad for the man.

And that was a first.

Feeling bad for a human was never on top of his list of things to do, as he believed the Americans would say, he never felt any remorse for any of the humans who walked into his shop and left either changed, or never to be seen again.

But he felt sorry for this strange, stubborn, and obnoxious human.

Hm, well, that was different.

" D?" he heard the man's voice suddenly, oddly low and uncertain in tone than what was normal for the detective.

Looking up, he could see that it had begun. The man's eyes had become half-lidded and dull, he was just kind of sitting there.

" I don't….I don't really feel well…" he let out with a drawl.

" Yes, I would imagine so." he said as he got out of his seat, putting his chair neatly back into place as he went over to heft the larger man into his arms, as he knew the man was unlikely to have the ability to get himself anywhere at the moment.

Ah, the joys of strength endowed upon the Kami race.

D walked down the halls of his shop, gently shooing away the many young and curious animals that came across his path.

This was an urgent matter that required his immediate attention.

Ah, there was the room.

Walking inside, there was a large, open field, much like the one Leon had met the two flowers in the first place, however, this one had air that, when breathed in, seemed a lot purer somehow, more healthy and nurturing.

Laying the blonde down onto the grass, he watched as the grass seemed to grow and envelope the man, partially shielding him from D's view.

Then there was nothing he could do but watch. Watch as the man's blank expression turned into one of pain, letting out small screams that slowly escalated as the process continued. Tiny buds and vines rising from beneath the man's skin and sinking into the earthy ground, burrowing just under the surface as the man continued to scream out in pain.

He was essentially in labor, giving birth to many young buds which, should they survive the first stages of life, would one day become beautiful young flowers.

And with any labor, there is a chance at the mother not surviving, a chance that was raised with the fact that Leon was only human. Detached from nature and notably more frail than most other species that walked the earth.

D found himself unhappy with the thought of this young man dieing over this event.

Hm, another first.

The last of the tiny vines that rested under the young man's skin began to exit as small whines left the blonde's mouth, too tired to scream anymore.

And, finally, it was over.

The young buds lay safely in the ground, laying quietly and rapidly creating the energy need to grow into adulthood.

D walked to the laying figure, watching the broad chest heave as the young man panted, exhaustion setting in as the man looked up sleepily into his own, mismatched, eyes.

And as D looked him over, he was oddly proud of the man, who was in perfectly healthy state. After such a strenuous event, he would expect the human body to quickly fail. Obviously not the case with his dear detective.

The man was such an enigma. He was often unsure of whether the man could hear and see his animals or not. He had heard the cry of the baby turtle that was born the same night their child was born. He was still surprised that the man had decided to safely deliver the young dragon safely into this world, instead of have her poked and prodded at as evidence against himself.

Something that gave the man a reluctant point in the kami's book, the man had a good heart, it was the only reason that the man had not been swiftly dealt with like so many of the other humans who entered his shop.

There were many times that the man would hear his creatures, then suddenly not when he actually saw the source of whatever voice he had heard.

Perhaps there was more to this man than met the eye. Perhaps he was perfectly capable of seeing his animals in human form, but was somehow blocked through his own disbelief.

Or perhaps he was reading far to much into this and quickly growing soft on the man, he was still human after all.

D quickly put ointment on the young detective's wounds, which would seal the small openings made in his skin by the small vines and buds over the night. Then gently pulled the man into his arms once more and was about to leave the room, before a small hand pulled him back, that is.

Looking down, he was shocked to see that a small bud had already reached the surface, as was personified by the small being holding onto him with a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at the form in D's arms.

D knew that using the detective as a means to breed the two flowers would result in some of his own traits being thrown into the mix, but he was astonished at just how much the young one resembled the detective.

Wild golden hair, bright, flashing eyes, and a strong will to survive was what he saw as he looked at the little one.

He gently patted him on his head and saw as the boy, or what looked to be a boy, as D knew that this was a species that was ambiguous in their sexual nature, stared openly at the figure in his arms.

Then the boy quickly smiled, giggling a bit as he ran off, playing in the open fields.

D smiled a little, reaching for the door and left the room, taking Leon into another room for him to sleep and recover.

It was an interesting experience to be sure, D hadn't even been truly sure that the whole process would even work. It was very rare that he ever had to use such means, and never had a human been used to complete the process.

In a way, to D, this had only served to remind him that humans themselves were still creatures of the earth, still capable of helping and serving their mother.

Yes, as warped as they are, humans were still the children of the earth, and so, just maybe, they were still capable of redeeming themselves in the eyes of all their fellow creatures.

Gently brushing the detectives hair from his eyes, D left the room and entered his dinning area, where he noticed something very important.

Oh dear, the detective never finished his tea, how unfortunate.

He'd just have to make him a new batch tomorrow morning.

~End~

So, what did you think? I've been wanting to write a story centered around what happened with the flowers and Leon since I first read about it, the suddenly got the urge to write it today, since it would only be a one-shot.

Confused at all? Hate it? Love it?

Akino kind of implies that Leon was used for the breeding of the two flowers, but never shows you happened afterwards, something she's really good at, so I wanted to tell my own version of what I think happened in the end to Leon.

I rated it M because of the fact that Leon is basically giving birth in this story, sooooo……yeah…..

Hehe, not only does Leon have a dragon for a daughter, but he also has flower-babies! Lol.

So, did you like it? How did it sound?

If it didn't make sense to you, just remember, this is Petshop of Horrors universe we're talking about.

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


End file.
